


Bill's Flat

by Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [13]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a companion to <i>Just Might Find 9</i>, here are some pictures and the floor plan of Bill's new flat in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill's Flat

As a companion to _Just Might Find 9_, here are some pictures and the floor plan of Bill's new flat in London. It's a converted library that I found and utterly fell in love with while surfing UK realty sites. My extreme lust for this house has no bounds.


End file.
